Hello
by appleridge
Summary: Kyle & Oliver Reconnect
1. Chapter 1

Oliver is at the diner whenKyle walks in and goes up to him..  
Kyle: Hey oliver how are you doing?  
Oliver; i am well thanks. I am still reeling from my folks reaction to me coming out. I knew they wouldn't be happy about it, but to say what they did. I  
Kyle: Look don't let them get you down. Maybe eventually after a while they will come around. Kyle puts his hands on Oliver.  
look, I will be right back. Kyle heads to the restroom. Oliver continues to sit there as Nick walks up.  
Nick: Hey Fish, have you seen Kyle?  
Oliver: Yeajh he's using the restroom  
Nick: Cool, How are you?  
Oliver: Im well and you?  
Nick: Good. Kyle and I are getting along well  
Oliver: Great. Oliver sees Kyle returning and takes his leave  
well Im out. He walks past Kyle and pats him on the back and leaves the diner. Kyle walks up to Nick.  
Kyle: So I was thinking of going to Capricorn tonight. Lionel Ritchie is performing.  
Nick: No thanks I have other things to do, so we will hang later  
Kyle; Alright  
Nick leaves the diner. Kyle sits at the bar and looks puzzled and flashes to him kissing Oliver.

Capricorn is packed wall to wall with people ready for a good performance. Oliver makes his way through the crowd. He stops and smiles when he sees Kyle at the bar. he approaches  
Oliver: Kyle are you here to see Lionel.  
Kyle; (smiles) you bet  
Oliver (looks around) Where is Nick tonight?  
Kyle: (Looks around & smiles) not here. Im stag tonight.  
Oliver; well you wanna go get a table and watch the concert  
Kyle (smiles) I love too  
Oliver and Kyle sit and Lionel Ritchie starts to perform. later in the evening, Lionel starts to sing "hello". Oliver looks at Kyle and speaks.  
Oliver: Would you like to dance  
Oliver extends his hand  
Kyle looks at Oliver  
Kyle; Are you serious in front of all these people. That is a big step.  
Oliver; Come on Kyle your leaving me hanging here.  
Kyle takes Oliver's hand and they head to the floor. Oliver and Kyle take each other hands and lean on each other as they dance. Kyle debates moving his hand over by Oliver's neck but goes for it. Oliver doesn't say stop and they dance through the next few songs. Soon the concert is over but Oliver * Kyle are still on the dance floor. Cris comes up to them  
Cris: Guys we are about to close so you need to leave  
Oliver: Okay  
Oliver & Kyle leave the club and start to walk together and Kyle speaks  
Kyle: You don't need to walk me home  
Oliver: I know but I want to  
Kyle; Cool

Oliver walks Kyle to his door and you can cut the tension with a knife. Kyle offers Oliver to come in. He accepts. In the room, Oliver cant take his eyes off Kyle's bed. kyle notices, smiles and speaks  
Kyle: I had fun thanks.  
Oliver; Im glad. I know you and Nick are closer now but I am glad you could have a good time with Nick not there  
Kyle What are you blabing over  
Oliver: Never mind. Im tired. I should go.  
Oliver turns to leave but Kyle grabs his arm  
Kyle: No Don't  
Oliver: What?  
Kyle; I don't know what Nick said but  
Oliver: I got the impression you've been intimate  
Kyle; Honestly, we did have sex  
Oliver looks away but Kyle turns his face back to him  
Kyle : But I have never made love to Nick. In fact the only person i have ever made love to I am looking at right now. He doesn't have my heart (Kyle tears up)  
How could he Oliver when you still own it?  
Oliver eyes start to water  
Oliver: You still love me , Kyle?  
Kyle; i have never stopped  
Oliver (smiles) Me either Kyle. I love you so much my heart hurts  
Kyle puts his hands over Oliver's heart. Oliver looks at him  
Kyle: Does this make it feel better  
Oliver; What about Nick & You?  
Kyle: Look at my eyes oliver its just you and me. If that is what you want?  
Oliver beams  
Oliver: Yes I do more than anything  
Oliver takes Kyle's face & kisses him with great passion. Kyle kisses him back with equal passion.  
Oliver breaks the kiss. Kyle takes his hand and leads him to the bed.  
Oliver; Kyle are you sure?  
Kyle: Yes  
Oliver: Honestly, I want to. I am so nervous. Its been so long. I feel like a virgin here.  
Kyle: Oliver I need to feel you. Don't worry the rest will fall into place.  
Kyle removes Oliver's shirt and places his hands on Oliver's bare chest. Oliver closes his eyes and smiles. kyle moves behind Oliver and moves his hands all over Oliver's back and then steps in front of Oliver again.  
Oliver removes Kyle's shirt and brushes his hands over his chest. Kyle pulls Oliver to him and kisses his neck which drives Oliver wild  
Oliver; Oh my god, Kyle I have missed you  
Kyle; Me too baby  
Kyle sits on the bed and pulls Oliver onto him.

The next morning Oliver wakes and is happy. he is in his lovers arms. He turns and sees Kyle looking at him. they kiss. They lay in bed and talk about the concert.  
Oliver: Lionel has some great new songs  
Kyle: That he does  
Oliver; But nothing beats "hello" You never forget the song that was on the radio the first time you make love to the love of your life.  
Kyle looks at Oliver and smiles  
Kyle; you remembered. I thought maybe you didn't  
Oliver: How can I that's our song  
Kyle snuzzles back in Oliver's arms  
Kyle: Yes it is  
Kyle and Oliver stayerd in bed the rest of the morning just talking and realizing that they are both in the place that need and want to be.


	2. Loving You

Right after the events in "Hello". Kyle ends things with Nick. Kyle & Oliver Go On a date and end up surprising themselves.

Oliver & Kyle spent the rest of the weekend after Lionel's concert in bliss. They did not get out of bed and had food ordered in. But alas Monday arrived and things had to go back to normal. Kyle & Oliver where in the bathroom when there was a knock at the door and a voice Kyle knew

Hey Kyle you there  
Kyle: Damn its Nick  
Kyle looked to Oliver  
Kyle: Well I guess its best to be honest & upfront  
Oliver; Thats always my policy  
Kyle looked at Oliver and they both laughed. Kyle wrapped a towel around himself and went to the door. he answered it  
Nick: took a while  
Kyle: I was in the shower  
Nick: What with someone , laughing  
Kyle didnt say anything. Nick automatically knew and looked around the room and spotted a familar looking bag.  
Nick: Your with Fish? Is this a one time remeberance thing or what?  
Kyle: Its way more than that. Oliver & I are gonna give it another shot  
Nick: Really?  
Kyle: Look I have never stopped loving him. You knew that. I told you....  
Nick: I know. I just hoped. I guess I was naive.  
Kyle: Look maybe we can still...  
Nick: Maybe eventually I don't know. I guess I will go and let you get back to your life  
Kyle: Sorry  
Nick: Do You really love him?  
Kyle: Yes  
Nick: Then no need to be sorry.  
Nick left. Kyle shut the door and stood there. Oliver came up behind Kyle and put his arm around him. The touch of Oliver made Kyle smile.  
Oliver: You okay?  
Kyle; Yeah. It was something I was gonna do for a while but it still sucks  
Oliver: Okay glad your good. I better put some clothes on and get to the cop shop  
Kyle looks over at the clock and walks towards the bed  
Kyle; its 730, what time do you have to be in?  
Oliver 9am, why?  
Kyle: No reason  
drops his towel  
well look at that, I lost my towel and its on the dirty floor. what am I supposed to do?  
Oliver looks at kyle then the clock and back at Kyle & smiles  
Oliver: Well what kind of man would I be if I let you just stand there exposed. i mean you could catch a cold.  
Kyle: I could and I catch em so easily  
Oliver; As an Officer, its my job to protect the citizens of Llanview. Would some body heat help  
Oliver walks up to Kyle and drops his towel. He presses kyle close to him and looks into his eyes  
Does this warm you up  
Kyle: Seems to be doing the trick, Officer  
They kiss and fall back on the bed

Oliver is at the Llanview police department doing some paperwork. The mail is dropped off and Oliver looks through it. He notices an advertisement for a steak dinner at the palace. he smiles and dials his phone

Kyle is sitting at the cafe studying for his med school exam. His phone vibrates. he looks at it. its Oliver. Kyle picks up  
Kyle: A call after only an hour. Must be true love  
Oliver laughs  
Oliver: I'd like to think so. Hey do you have any plans tonight?  
Kyle: Just studying  
Oliver: Good we are going to the Palace tonight for Steak & Shrimp. I will pick you up at 630  
Kyle: Sounds good. I will be ready

At 630 Oliver has arrived wearing a blue button down shirt and slacks. He knocks on Kyle's door. After a minute Kyle Answers. Kyle is wearing Black slacks and a black button down shirt. A few buttons are unbuttoned which Oliver quickly notices. seeing any bare skin of Kyle's drives him wild  
Oliver: You look Amazing  
Kyle smiles and laughs  
Kyle: So do you baby  
Oliver: Lets go

Oliver & kyle arrive at the palace. They are seated and then Oliver gets a look on his face. Kyle looks puzzled.  
Kyle: What's wrong?  
Oliver: um the waiter  
Kyle looks over at the long-haired waiter smiling at Oliver  
What about him  
Oliver Layla and I were here once on a um  
Kyle: date?  
Oliver: yeah and he was waiter and Layla said he was checking me out  
Kyle looks at the waiter again  
Kyle; That would be my assesment  
Oliver; This is embarassing  
Kyle: no its not. He probably thinks your hot and he's right. Let him enjoy the picture because thats all he is gonna get  
Oliver laughs  
Alright  
Kyle laughs back then his face goes pale  
Kyle: Natalie & Jared are coming this way  
Oliver: What?  
Natalie & Jared approach  
Natalie: You know Fish I dont think my uncle Bo would like to know you are hanging with the man who blackmailed his niece, would he?  
Kyle; Stop your threats  
Jared: Dont get pissy with my wife  
Kyle: Listen dude..  
Oliver puts his hands up. Kyle stops talking. All look at Oliver  
Oliver: Kyle & I are on a date thank you very much and its amazing so unless you have something to say leave  
Jared: Your dating a blackmailer?  
Natalie: Your Gay?  
Oliver; yes Im gay and Kyle and I dated in college and were going for it again, not that this so matter at all to you  
Jared; I dont know you that well but you can do so much better  
Oliver gets up from the table and starts talking in a louder voice unbeknown to him  
Oliver; Look maybe if you had told Jessica about the baby in the first place, Kyle would not have had anything to use over you. And didnt he ask you to tell the truth first?  
Natalie: yes  
Oliver: than leave and let us enjoy our date  
Natalie & Jared take off and Oliver sets back down. he looks at Kyle who is stunned  
Oliver: Whats wrong?  
Kyle: you were just so honest and not afraid right there. That is so hot.  
Oliver: really well maybe we can use that energy later right now im starved  
Oliver looks at the menu then Kyle who is smiling at him. He smiles back

Oliver & Kyle Both ordered Steak and a bake Potato. They then decided to get a sundae to spilit and were glad because it was huge  
Kyle: Stop  
Oliver: what?  
Kyle: oliver there were two cherries on here, You already ate one, i want the other. Kyle takes the last cherry and gobbles it up. It leaves some chocolate on the side of his mouth.  
Oliver laughs  
Kyle; what?  
Oliver laughs again and then find himself crossing his face ovver to kyle's side of the table. he kisses Kyle deeply. He pulls back. Kyle looks like a deer in headlights  
Oliver: What now?  
Kyle: You just kissed me in public, in front of all of these people  
Oliver looks around. some folks are watching, others dont care  
I guess I did. How about we wrap this up and take you home?  
Kyle: But the icream will melt  
Oliver laughs  
Oliver: I dont care about the damn ice cream. I want to go home with you. Is that Okay?  
Kyle looks back and motions to the long-haired waiter who approaches  
Kyle: Check please  
Both Kyle & oliver smile as they look into each other's eyes


End file.
